


HYeah yea

by buggify



Category: health project
Genre: I made this for school, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggify/pseuds/buggify
Summary: sexual tenshin
Relationships: Alex/Lucas - Relationship





	HYeah yea

One day, two friends decided to make a cake. One of the kids was named Lucas, and had knowledge on several subjects, including baking. The other kid was Alex, who just wanted to make a cake. They begin to measure out their ingredients. “Ok, Alex. We need 3 cups of flour.” said Lucas. “Right. 3 cups of flour coming your way.” replied Alex. Three cups of flour were poured into the bowl along with sugar, baking powder, butter,eggs,milk,and vanilla.  
Once the batter was all mixed and ready to go, they realized that they had forgotten to preheat the oven. Once the oven preheated to 350°, they put the cake in the oven. “Huh. I can’t believe that that amount of heat is going to bake a cake. It’s not even that hot!” Alex exclaimed. Lucas looked at him ,clearly disappointed, and said “350° is very hot, Alex. Human skin will burn at 118°.” Alex seemed a little shocked that Lucas knew that from memory, and moved away from the oven.  
The cake was supposed to bake for 28-30 minutes, so while they waited, they talked. “You’re so weird Lucas, why do you just know what temperature skin burns at?” Alex asked. “Well, I was curious, so I did my research.” Lucas answered. “Haha, that's always what you say!”Alex laughed. They stalled for time a bit more until there was 3 minutes left on the oven timer. “Ok Lucas, I’ll take it out of the oven, and you can tell me if it’s done or not.” said Alex.  
They stood and watched as the timer went down to 0 and the oven beeped. Alex opened the oven, and before Lucas could warn him, he touched the hot pan and the oven rack. “Ow!!” Alex quickly pulled his hand out of the oven. “Why didn’t you tell me how hot it would be?!?” Lucas sighed. “I tried to warn you but you didn’t listen. Give me your hands.” Alex gave his shaking hands to Lucas. “Go run your hands under cold water. I’ll get something to help.” Alex walked quickly towards the sink and began to hold his hand under the cold water. Lucas got a cold compress from the freezer. “How long do I have to do this for?” Alex whined impatiently. “Give it 5 more minutes, then put this compress on your hands.” Lucas moved over to where Alex was standing by the sink, and waited for Alex to move his hands out from under the water.  
Once the remaining 5 minutes had passed, Alex picked up the compress and held it to his hand, switching between both. After another 10 minutes had gone by, Lucas decided to inspect the damage to Alex’s hand. There was one larger burn on his left hand, and a smaller one on the right. Both of the burns didn’t look bad and would heal in about 2 weeks.  
“How does it look?” Alex asked, noticing that Lucas was looking at the burn. “You’ll be okay, no major damage. You did only touch the pan for a second.” Lucas replied. “That’s good to hear.” Alex said. He sighed in relief. “You should’ve been more careful. I didn’t notice that you opened the oven because I was grabbing oven mitts.” Lucas looked over to the table and pointed to the oven mitts that he left on the counter. “Oh. whoops…” Alex looked away from the table and back at the cake which had been sitting in the oven. While Alex was putting his hand under the water, Lucas had turned the oven off. “Well, I guess we should..eat the cake?” Alex asked. “I guess we should.” Lucas replied. The cake was vanilla. Pretty good. They probably made out after that I don't know.


End file.
